Melting Ice
by Ren Hardy
Summary: Joey's in love with Kaiba, but everytime he tries to say it, they end up in a fight! This time is going to be different...or is it? contains: yaoi, annoying phones, and the usual splash of insanity.
1. It begins

**_Ok, there we go!! This is my...um...fourth published story....I think. But yes, disclaimer please!!_**

**_Joey: Ren doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, anything associated with it, nor the song "Broken Hearts, Torn up Letters..." by LostProphets. (she wishes she did)_**

**_Ren: Thanks...this was intended as one-shot, but I liked it too much to quit! And if you don't like it, do me a little favor and try the other stories. Please, I'm begging you!!! I also appreciate reviews, ANY reviews. Please please please ple-_**

**_Joey: Ok, just let the poor people go read Ren._**

**_Ren: But...oh fine. ENJOY!_**

-------------------------

_**Melting Ice by Ren Hardy**_

_Hands are in her pockets and she's scared to look_

_Picture's frozen and she's closed the book_.

_Jealousy has only got one friend_

_And Joey's heart was never meant to mend_

The brunette spat to the side, a thin line of blood trailing his chin. He smirked at the boy laying on the ground at his feet. "That the best you got, puppy?"

The blonde emitted a soft growl and shot his leg out, catching the other's ankles and pulling him to the ground as well. He rolled to his knees and dropped on the brunette's stomach, amber eyes furious. "Stop calling me that! I've already told you, my name's Joey. God, you're an infuriating bastard Kaiba."

"You've mentioned that before, _puppy_." He pushed up from the ground, the blonde sliding into his lap. "Now if you wouldn't mind, _get off_. I have better things to do than waste time on another scrap with you of all people." Kaiba glanced to the side in seeming contempt, the shadows covering the light blush creeping onto his face.

"Well maybe I don't want you to go anywhere yet." Light fingers brushed the cut he'd left on the brunette's lip and trailed across to turn the boy's face back. He scanned the scuffed face until amber eyes connected with confused blue ones, and leaned in, pressing against bloody lips in a soft kiss. He wanted to show what he really felt toward the stubborn prick he was sitting on, but he was too much of a, well...stubborn prick, and every time he tried, it ended in one of their routine scraps. He pulled back from the boy, and shifted his gaze to the now seemingly fascinating ground. "Kai-"

"_Get...off..._" The brunette's eyes were screwed shut, and he spoke through clenched teeth. When the weight of the other was gone, he stood and strode away, muttering curses under his breath. He could feel the confused look from the other, but didn't dare turn around. He was already losing his self-control, and the look on Joey's face would just send him running back.

------Later that night------

_Riiiiiing._

_Riiiiiing._

_RiiiiiiNG._

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!_

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Joey rolled off the bed and trudged over to the phone and its incessant ringing. " Hello, Wheeler residence?"

???: _(whispers) _"I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Joey: "Helloooo? Anybody there?"

???: "Shut up and listen, mutt, I'm only saying this once."

Joey: "K-kaiba?! Jeez, haven't you tortured me enough for one day?" _(moves to hang up phone)_

Kaiba: "Wheeler, just listen! I didn't call to annoy you, though I sure as hell ought to. There's something I wanted to ask you."

Joey: "And that would be....? Why're you such an ass? What's your fascination with torturing me?"

Kaiba: "No! Why did you kiss me, after that fight?"

Joey: "...."


	2. Confessions

**IT'S CHAPTER TWO! I would've posted sooner, but I was still writing, and I'm somewhat banned from my computer right now. The only chances I have to post are Thursdays, Saturdays...and occasionally a time like right now. But yes, DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to Yu-Gi-Oh, nor the song "Audrey, Start the Revolution!" by Anberlin. (Hope I got the name right this time)**

**But yes, HAVE FUN! And thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, this chapter shall be dedicated to you.**

-----------

_If this isn't love, this isn't love_

_This is the closest I've ever been._

_Do you think we have a chance tonight_

_As streetlights sing on Audrey's song?_

Kaiba: "Joey, why did you kiss me?"

Joey: "Idiot...did it ever occur to you to think about _why _we fight?"

Kaiba: "...Good point. Ok, since you're now an apparent genius, tell me,_ why_ are we always fighting?"

Joey: "Because I'm trying to tell you something! Whenever I'm about to say it, you make a stupid remark and we fight. You're so fucking dense, Seto."

Kaiba: "Se-...Joey, _what_ have you been trying to tell me?" _(makes a slightly annoyed noise)_

Joey: "I'm in love with you..._that's_ what I've been trying to say! I LOVE YOU!!" _(slams phone into cradle)_

'_Love? Wheeler is in love...with me?'_

He sighed and dropped his head on the desk, hitting it repeatedly. A small head peeked around the doorframe and watched for a moment. "Big brother? What're you doing that for?"

Kaiba sat up and turned to the boy with a small smile. "It's nothing. Go back to bed, Mokuba." He resumed beating his head on the desk.

'_He's got to be kidding, it's a joke. But...he sounded like he meant it, sort of heartbroken...'_

He scoffed in annoyance and stood, hissing jibberish as he walked out the door. It was dark enough to walk without being recognized, perfect for an unexpected visit.

----Wheeler house, Joey's room----

Joey still wasn't entirely sure how he'd fallen in love. It had just...happened. He turned and pressed his cheek on the window, trying to ignore the dull pain from his chest. His eyes drifted closed and the scene from a few hours ago came back. His lips still held a faint metallic taste from the kiss, and Joey swore he heard his name...wait a second. He jerked back from the window and put a hand to his face, noticing the water trail on the glass. Then he saw the face.

"Kaiba?! Wh-...oh." He flipped the latch and swung the window open. "What're you doing here? I don't want to speak to you." The boy was moving to shut the window when hands caught his face, wiping a stray tear fron the blonde's cheek.

"I made you cry." Blue eyes met amber, and the normally steely features carried an apologetic smile. The smile faded as the boy took his hands and pulled them away, fresh tears glazing his eyes.

"Just forget everything I said Seto. By tomorrow I'll be out of your life and you can go back to whatever you want to do." He clutched at the other's hands for a moment, then pushed himself away and reached for the window again. The whisper of his name in the husky, almost desperate voice of the other held him a moment longer.

"Joey...this can work. It'll be tough, but give everyone a week to mull it over. Trust me." He leaned up, looking as though he meant to kiss the boy, stopping a hairbreadth from his lips. "Maybe I love you too." He slid a hand into the tangled blonde locks, tugging him into a chaste kiss.

_'Maybe I really do...'_


	3. One Day at a Time

**Right then! I'm back and ready for the chapter. Once again, still kinda banned from the computer, but this took so long mainly cuz I didn't feel up to typing. (I know I know, hateful glares all around) To all of you still reading this, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! It's amazing just how uplifting reviews really are...but yes, go read, I'll quit babbling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the song "Not Alone" by McFLY. (Geniuses, absolute geniuses. Woo!**)

_Life is getting harder day by day_

_And I don't know what to do or what to say_

_And my mind is growing weak every step I take_

_It's uncontrollable now they think I'm fake yeah..._

_Coz I'm not alone_

"I don't wanna do this. I'll be mauled by murderous fangirls...what a sad pathetic end to Joey Wheeler." The blonde let out a sad sigh, making his bangs fly up. The boy standing beside him took his hand and started for the building.

"Just stay with me, and you'll be fine." He pressed his lips to the blonde's forehead. "This'll be one of the easier days. Most people will be too shocked to do anything about us."

The blonde let a smile hit his lips and they wandered into the crowded halls, making no move to hide their twined hands.

– – – – –

"Joey, you have to come out of the locker eventually."

"NO, I DON'T! I'm too young to die! Especially by the hands of fangirls." There were muffled thumps from the locker as he shifted, knocking over a few books. "Ow...so are they gone?"

"Oh, Joey..._what_ am I going to do with you?" Soft laughter trickled from the brunette's lips and he pressed up to the slits in the locker door. "I'll take a wild guess and say you forgot how to open a locker from inside." His fingers spun the dial and the door burst open to spill books across the hall, followed by Joey. The boys ended up sprawled in the books, blonde on the brunette, red at his laughter. The brunette sat up and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, nuzzling his chest. "You seem to like sitting on me Joey...and why _my _locker, of all places?"

The blonde just shrugged and threaded his fingers into the other's hair. "It just happened to be the nearest one I could open in a hurry. And if I didn't sit on you, how else would I melt the ice? I can only think of one other way." His fingers tugged gently at the boy's hair, tilting his face up. "Which would be this."

Both were reluctant to end the kiss, but there were other matters to take care of. Such as the books imprinting themselves on Kaiba's ass. "So, what exactly did you mean by 'melt the ice'?" The final few books were thrown in his locker, and he winced at the crash when the door was shut. "Dammit...."

The blonde grinned and linked his hands behind his head. "Simple really. I'm going to personally melt that icy heart of yours. Melting ice...it's my personal mission."

"Hey now, my heart's not icy. What's tha-"

"Gotta breeze, gonna be late!" He spun and ran off, and a small piece of paper fluttered to the floor. The brunette leaned over and picked it up, blue eyes wide. It was just a small photo of himself from the summer, when his little brother had managed to drag him away from work for the day, and he was smiling, blue eyes warm with laughter. The boy remembered the picture being taken, so he knew it wasn't posed or edited. He flipped it over, noting the small note scrawled across the back: _If only you knew..._

'_If only I knew...what?'_

– – – – – – – – – –

**BWAHAHA!! IT'S FINALLY DONE!!! I typed my fingers off for you guys on this one, but only because I ignore all my deadlines. I tell myself and tell myself, 'Ren, today you gotta post this chapter' or 'Gotta find the song for this', and my personal favorite, 'NAME THE CHAPTER!' I'm horrible at listening to myself...but it got done finally, which makes me a happy person. See you all in chapter four!**


End file.
